dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Madness
Rapper meets Midnight Blaze. How will the two be friends. Especially when trouble is around the corner? Characters *Midnight Blaze *Rapper *Katorou (antagonist) *Rei (antagonist) *Kari (semi-antagonist) Transcript (Midnight Blaze is seen walking out of an alley with some blood on her skateboard.) Midnight Blaze: (sighs) (speaking in Japanese) That gangster guy was boring. All I did was slam the board onto his head and that was it?! Hell, even Katorou and Rei are more fun to fight. Now, (looks at her skateboard) where can I find some water? (Shows Rapper getting a drink of water from the fountain) (Midnight Blaze walks up and patiently waits for Rapper to finish.) Rapper: Oh! Uh you need a drink? Go ahead. Midnight Blaze: (speaking in English) You can finish up if you want. I’m not in a rush or anything. Rapper: (blushes) Oh uh okay then. (As soon as Rapper finishes, Midnight Blaze goes up to the fountain and starts to wash the blood off the skateboard.) Rapper: (looks at blood) Why.... is there blood on your skateboard? Midnight Blaze: I just beat the crap out of some gangster asshole who wanted to make me his bitch or something. The fight was kinda boring, but at least it's over. Rapper: Okay then. Name's Rapper. Midnight Blaze: (smiles) The name’s Dylan Sukētā, but people in my country call me Midnight Blaze. Rapper: Nice. Midnight Blaze: (turns off the water fountain) Well, I think the board should be clean enough by now. (looks at the spot that’s completely wet) Too bad it’ll take a while for me to skate on it again. Rapper: Yeah I'd best be heading off to kill some gang members. Nice meeting you by the way. Midnight Blaze: Good luck with that; and nice meeting you too. (Rapper runs off and it then shows Katorou and Rei hiding behind a bush) Rei: You sure this is gonna work? Katorou: Trust me. It’ll totally work. Rei: Dude, this bitch has beaten us so many times. What makes you think this will work this time? Katorou: Just watch! (Behind Midnight, Kari is running towards her. When she gets close enough, she pounces on Midnight, making her fall to the ground and Kari’s weight pins her down.) Kari: Hi Midnight Blaze! Midnight Blaze: (looks up) Oh, it’s just you… That probably means this can’t be good. Katorou: (comes out of the bush with Rei) You’re damn right it won’t be good. Midnight Blaze: (sighs) Guys, I’m glad to see you’re still breathing and all, but now is just not the time for this shit. Katorou: Ooh! What’s wrong, Midnight? You being a chicken? (cuts to Rapper with blood all over his body. He takes a seat on a bench) Rapper: (sits on a bench) Those gang members never learn. But that girl before was really nice. (Midnight Blaze skates right past him, trying to get away from the bullies.) Midnight Blaze: Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! Katorou: (as he and the other two go after her) Get back here, you cunt! Rapper: What the hell? (Katorou throws Kari onto Midnight Blaze) Kari: I sure am going on your back a lot, Midnight. (gasps) Am I getting free piggy back rides today? Midnight Blaze: You WISH you fucking were! (the other two jump on her and begin beating her up) Katorou: Haha! Take that, you fucktard! (Rapper hears Midnight Blaze screaming and heads to the left where they are) Kari: Am I still gonna get a piggy back ride after this, Katorou? Katorou: In just a fucking bit, Kari! (Rapper runs up to them, slices Katorou's head off and places it on Rei's head like a mask making her not seeing anything) Rei: (screams) Wh-What’s going on?! I can’t see! (Rei walks right into a wall) Rei: Ow! Fuck! Kari: Ooh! Cute mask, Rei. (Rapper kicks Rei into the hospital) Rapper: And surely they'll give Katorou the Frankenstein treatment. (walks to Midnight) Are you alright? Midnight Blaze: Y-Yeah; I think so. Kari: (gets off Midnight’s back) That was a fun piggy back ride. We should do this again sometime. (walks over to the hospital) Midnight Blaze: I hope you mean the piggy back ride... Rapper: (helps her up) Don't worry. I know how to handle bullies well. Midnight Blaze: You sure do. Thanks for saving my ass by the way. Rapper: No Prob. I wonder how they're doing in the hospital. (Katorou & Rei lie in hospital beds while Kari watches a TV show) Kari: Wow, the characters' voices sound so much different in English. Rei: (to Katorou) …I told you it wouldn’t work. Katorou: (with bandages covering his mouth so his words are muffled) Fuck you. '-end-' 'What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) ' Category:Episodes Category:August Releases